1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sonic detection systems and methods, and, in particular, to graffiti detection systems and methods.
2. Related Art
The following description of the background of the invention is intended to aid in the understanding of the invention, but is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Every day, countless acts of graffiti are being committed to public and private property throughout the world. The property damage resulting from graffiti is estimated to be in the billions of dollars annually. Further, graffiti tends to be a recurring problem. For example, if a structure surface such as a wall is tagged with graffiti, to eliminate the graffiti, the property owner may have the graffiti removed by, for example, power washing the surface, or, more likely, will paint over the graffiti with a paint that is the same or similar to that on the rest of the surface. However, removing graffiti is frequently a temporary cure because the removed graffiti creates, in effect, a new canvas for the tagger, and invitation for another round of graffiti.
Catching the tagger is difficult because the graffiti-making act usually occurs late at night, at no-light or low-light locations, and/or at remote locations. Thus, there is often no witnesses of a graffiti-making act, allowing the tagger to get away without consequence. Even if witnesses exist, they may be too intimidated to report the tagger for fear of retaliation. If a witnesses exists, by the time the witness reports the tagger, the tagger may be long gone when the police arrive. As a result, most graffiti-related crimes go unsolved and unpunished.
Thus, an aspect of the present invention involves the recognition that a need exists for a graffiti detection system and method that is capable of detecting and reporting a graffiti-making act as it occurs. Such a system and method may give the police or property owner the head start they need to catch a tagger in the act, or if the police do not arrive in time to catch a tagger in the act, give the police the probable cause they need to detain and question any suspicious characters in the vicinity of the reported crime.
An additional aspect of the invention involves a method of detecting a graffiti-making act. The method includes sonically detecting the graffiti-making act, and initiating an alarm indicating that the graffiti-making act took place.
Implementations of the aspect of the invention described immediately above may include one or more of the following. Sonically detecting the graffiti-making act includes sonically detecting the spraying noise of a spray can. Sonically detecting the graffiti-making act includes sonically detecting the sound made by writing with a felt-marker pen on a surface. Sonically detecting the graffiti-making act includes sonically detecting a the sound made by scratching an abrasive instrument on a surface. The abrasive instrument is a member from the group consisting of a stone, a gem, a screwdriver, and a glass cutter. Sonically detecting the graffiti-making act includes sonically detecting the graffiti-making act with a sensor selected from the group consisting of a piezoelectric sensor, a dynamic sensor, an electret sensor, a carbon sensor, a bolometer sensor, an optical reflection sensor, a capacitive sensor, an inductive sound sensor, and an ultrasonic sensor. Sonically detecting the graffiti-making act includes sensing the sound spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act. Sonically detecting the graffiti-making act further includes sonically focusing sound produced from the graffiti-making act. Sonically focusing sound produced from the graffiti-making act includes sonically focusing the sound with a member selected from the group consisting of phase arrays, reflectors, and lenses. Sonically focusing sound produced from the graffiti-making act includes de-selecting other similar sounds that may effect a false alarm. De-selecting includes baffling sound. Sonically detecting includes filtering sound spectral characteristics of sound from the graffiti-making act. Sonically detecting includes filtering using a technique from the group consisting of duration and time coding of the sound, digital code quantitization, digitized algorithm analysis, and Fourier Transform analysis. The alarm is a member from the group consisting of a bell, a light, a horn, a speaker, a marking means, a camera to record the activity, a camera to monitor the activity, a photo process, a phone device, a wireless communication device, a cage, a trap, and a disabling means. The method further includes confirming that a graffiti-making act took place with one or more additional sensors. The one or more sensors are a member from the group consisting of a motion detector and a heat detector.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of detecting a graffiti-making act of spraying with a spray paint can. The method includes sonically detecting a spraying noise made from the spray paint can using one or more sonic sensors, and communicating that a graffiti-making act has been detected to one or more entities.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of detecting a graffiti-making act of spraying with a spray paint can. The method includes detecting a graffiti-making act using one or more sensors, and communicating that a graffiti-making act has been detected to one or more entities.
Implementations of the aspect of the invention described immediately above may include one or more of the following. Detecting a graffiti-making act includes sensing an odor spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act with an olfactory sensor, and using electronic spectral analysis to determine that a graffiti-making act occurred. Detecting a graffiti-making act includes sonically sensing a sound spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act with a sonic sensor, and using electronic spectral analysis to determine that a graffiti-making act occurred. The graffiti-making act includes spraying with a spray paint can, and sonically sensing includes sonically sensing a spraying noise of the spray paint can. The graffiti-making act includes spraying with a spray paint can, and sonically sensing includes sonically sensing a rattling noised caused by shaking the spray paint can to mix paint inside the spray paint can. The graffiti-making act includes writing with a felt-marker pen on a surface, and sonically sensing includes sonically sensing a sound made by writing with a felt-marker pen on a surface. The graffiti-making act includes scratching with an abrasive instrument on a surface, and sonically sensing includes sonically sensing the sound made by scratching with an abrasive instrument on a surface. The method further includes confirming that a graffiti-making act took place with at least one motion detector to detect movement of a perpetrator of the graffiti-making act. The method further includes confirming that a graffiti-making act took place with at least one heat detector to detect body heat of a perpetrator of the graffiti-making act. The method further includes confirming that a graffiti-making act took place with at least one sonic detector to detect a sound of the graffiti-making act. The method further includes confirming that a graffiti-making act took place with at least one olfactory detector to detect an odor of the graffiti-making act. Detecting a graffiti-making act includes amplifying a signal from the at least one sensor to a distinguishable level, combining the signal with a predetermined signature signal, reducing signal noise, and determining whether the resulting signal includes a spectrum pattern matching a predetermined spectrum pattern of one or more graffiti-making acts. Communicating to one or more entities includes communicating to a police dispatcher. Communicating to one or more entities includes communicating to one or more police officers on patrol in a general area of the graffiti-making act. Communicating to one or more entities includes communicating to an owner of a property where the graffiti-making act took place. Communicating to one or more entities includes communicating to a security system center. Communicating to one or more entities includes dialing one or more predetermined phone numbers. Communicating to one or more entities includes communicating one or more of the following: a graffiti-marking act has been detected, the location of the graffiti-marking act, the type of graffiti-marking act, the time the graffiti marking act took place. Detecting a graffiti-making act includes detecting a graffiti-making act using one or more sensors and a base unit powered by a battery, and the method further including communicating to one or more entities that the battery is low and needs to be replaced. The one or more sensors communicate wirelessly with a base unit, and detecting a graffiti-making act includes transmitting a signal representative of the graffiti-making act to the base unit for processing of the signal. Detecting the graffiti-making act includes detecting one or more different graffiti-making acts with one or more different types of sensors. Detecting the graffiti-making act includes detecting multiple graffiti-making acts with a single sensor.
An additional aspect of the invention includes a graffiti detection system for detecting a graffiti-making act. The system includes one or more sensors adapted to sense the graffiti-making act and transmit a signal representative of the graffiti-making act, and a base unit including electronics adapted to process the signal and determined whether the signal represents a graffiti-making act, and a communication device coupled to the electronics and adapted to communicate to one or more entities that a graffiti-making act has been detected.
Implementations of the aspect of the invention described immediately above may include one or more of the following. The one or more sensors include one or more olfactory sensors adapted to sense an odor spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act and transmit a signal representative of the odor spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act, and the electronics adapted to process the signal to determine if the odor spectrum pattern represents a graffiti-making act. The one or more sensors include one or more sonic sensors adapted to sense a sound spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act and transmit a signal representative of the sound spectrum pattern of the graffiti-making act, and the electronics adapted to process the signal to determine if the sound spectrum pattern represents a graffiti-making act. The one or more sonic sensors are adapted to sense a spraying noise of a spray can. The one or more sonic sensors are adapted to sense a rattling noised caused by shaking the spray paint can to mix paint inside the spray paint can. The one or more sonic sensors are adapted to sense the sound made by writing with a felt-marker pen on a surface. The one or more sonic sensors are adapted to sense a sound made by scratching with an abrasive instrument on a surface. The system further includes a motion detecting sensor adapted to detect movement of a perpetrator of the graffiti-making act for confirming that a graffiti-making act took place. The system further includes a heat detecting sensor adapted to detect body heat of a perpetrator of the graffiti-making act for confirming that a graffiti-making act took place. The system further includes an olfactory detector adapted to detect an odor of the graffiti-making act for confirming that a graffiti-making act took place. The system further includes a sonic detector adapted to detect a sound of the graffiti-making act for confirming that a graffiti-making act took place. The electronics include a pre-amplifier adapted to amplify the signal from the at least one sensor to a distinguishable level, a mixer adapted to combine the signal with a predetermined signature signal, a low-pass filter and a precision rectifier adapted to reduce signal noise, and a time domain characterization mechanism adapted to determine whether the resulting signal represents a graffiti-making act. The time domain characterization mechanism includes a charge pump. The time domain characterization mechanism includes a quantitative characterization device such as a microprocessor to determine whether the resulting signal includes a spectrum pattern matching a predetermined spectrum pattern of one or more graffiti-making acts for a predetermined period of time. The communication device is adapted to communicate with a police dispatcher. The communication device is adapted to communicate with one or more police officers on patrol in a general area of the graffiti-making act. The communication device is adapted to communicate with an owner of the property where the graffiti-making act took place. The communication device is adapted to communicate with a security system center. The communication device is adapted to dial one or more predetermined phone numbers. The base unit is adapted to be powered by a battery, and the communication device is adapted to communicate to one or more entities that the battery is low and needs to be replaced. The one or more sensors are adapted to communicate wirelessly with the base unit. The one or more sensors are adapted to communicate with the base unit through wired means. The one or more sensors are integral with the base unit. The one or more sensors include one or more different types of sensors adapted to sense one or more different types of graffiti-making acts. The one or more sensors include a single sensor adapted to sense more than one different types of graffiti-making acts. The one or more sensors include one or more of the following types of sensors: a piezoelectric sensor, a dynamic sensor, an electret sensor, a carbon sensor, a bolometer sensor, an optical reflection sensor, a capacitive sensor, an inductive sound sensor, and an ultrasonic sensor. The one or more sensors are adapted to sense the sound of a graffiti-making act up to a distance of 400 feet. The one or more sensors are adapted to send either a 900 megahertz or a spread spectrum signal. The electronics are adapted to filter sound using a technique from the group consisting of duration and time coding of the sound, digital code quantitization, digitized algorithm analysis, and Fourier Transform analysis. The base unit includes an alarm selected from the group consisting of a bell, a light, a horn, a whistle, a speaker, a marking means, a camera to record the activity, a camera to monitor the activity, sprinkler, a cage, a trap, and a disabling means.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a graffiti detection system for detecting a graffiti-making act. The system includes means for sensing the graffiti-making act and transmitting a signal representative of the graffiti-making act, and a base unit including means for determining whether the signal represents a graffiti-making act, and means for communicating to one or more entities that a graffiti-making act has been detected.
Other and further objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with the following detailed description of the accompanying drawings.